


Cold Hands and Burning Kisses

by lrs002



Series: 300 words a day for 30 days [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Hand Kisses, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: It's winter in Roswell, Michael and Kyle hold hands.





	Cold Hands and Burning Kisses

They're walking down main street snow falling when Michael slips. Kyle grabs him before he can fall flat on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

"Well, that's like the second time that's happened so we're going to fix that." Kyle says grabbing Michael's hand. Michael squawks at him

He drags Michael further down the street before he can think more about how his hand fits perfectly in Michael's

Much later, Kyle says“Your hands are kind of cold.”

“If you don’t want to hold hands, then let go.”

“No, I’m good.” Kyle says "but I'm definitely buying you some gloves for Christmas."

Michael stops making them fall just short of the Chrashdown's door and yummy churro pancakes.

"That's so nice of you, darlin." Michael says Then he lets go of Kyle's hand only to take back before Kyle has a chance to feel sad about it only to kiss it softly.

Kyle doesn't have time to think much about how Michael's lips on his hand leave his hand burning as a man holds open the door to the café for them both.

Liz does however smirk at him when they enter. She had seen everything.


End file.
